THE LOVE RACE
by sonic2shadow
Summary: THINGS GET CRAZY WHEN SONIC/SHADOW/AMY AND ROUGE FIND THEMSELFS GOING ON A DATE BUT WAS IT REALLY WORTH IT FOR A BET YOU BE THE JUDGE CONTAINS SHADOUGE/SONAMY AND A MESSED UP SILVER
1. the plan guys

THE LOVE RACE

whats up s2s in the fanfiction this is my first story so be nice

now for THE LOVE RACE

all the way at the end of station square lies the infamous emerald beach that was being over crowded thanks to a normal summer day. elbows were bumping and tempers were rising it was slowly becoming a mad house out here. but suddenly every body started to run and scream as a shower of sand covered everybody and every thing. once the madness was over every body looked around and managed to point out the cause of their unwanted shower.

standing in a sand cloud was the blue blur sonic the hedgehog and the futures hero silver the hedgehog. sonic looked over his shoulder and noticed silver standing beside of him''hey i thought i was racing shads'' said sonic until silver got punched in the face and vanished then shadow the hedgehog moved in his place. ''we`re tied again what now blue boy'' said shadow rubbing his fist from punching silver

''ok lets see'' said sonic pulling a note pad from his quills[ we don't know whats in there so don't start].

sonic''town bording''

shadow''even''

sonic''hm pyramid grind race''

''even again'' said shadow getting annoyed. sonic glanced at his rival''ok no need to get grumpy mister grumpy quills''said sonic until he heard a click noise and noticed a pistol in his face. panicking sonic tried to reason with the ultimate life form''heh come on shadow old buddy, if you shoot me i cant tell you the challenge i'm better at then you'' said sonic holding his hands in the air.

taking the bait shadow lowered his pistol''and what are you better at then me'' asked shadow pointing his pistol at some people complaining about the sand shower.

knowing his plan worked sonic smiled '' dating'' giggled sonic, shadow looked at sonic with eyes of fire ''dating why dating'' yelled shadow in horror.

''because... i know i can find a date faster than you'' said sonic in a fast happy tone, shadow didn't share sonics enthusiasm '' and hows that'' said shadow waving his gun left and right in his hand unknowingly scaring the hell out of everybody on the beach until a old lady had a heart attack. sonic looked shadow dead in the eyes '' dude i have a stalker, where have you been'' said sonic, shadow crossed his arms '' so that doesn't mean you automatically win, i can still find a date and beat your blue ass'' said shadow.

sonic just laughed at shadows counter'' oh man you crack me up ,so who you taking on a date... and don't say maria'' said sonic laughing until he heard that click noise again. '' come on shadow put your pistol awayyyyyyyyyyyy'' studered sonic as shadow had a missile launcher this time ''keep talking hedgehog'' said shadow feeling his finger twitching. '' ha you dont have anybody'' screamed sonic pointing at shadow, shadow growled and pulled the trigger causing a INCREADIBLY slow missile to fire.

sonic walked out of the missiles way and shrugged '' well tell me who your taken on a date then'' said sonic tapping his foot out of boredom, ''shut up and let me think for a second'' yelled shadow turning his back on the speedster. ''hmm lets see ... amy -_- hell no mmm blaze ehh don't want to get barbequed ...tikal..is dating knuckles and kinda chaos... wave ... no shes weird but she is a swallow hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm'' thought shadow. ''man are you done yet eggman could get up faster than this '' said sonic.

both hedgehogs shifted their attention as vector the croc got arrested '' sir your going to have to lose the head phones '' said a cop removing vectors headphones letting techno music blast out ,''knew we couldn't trust vector'' thought sonic as he heard ''trying to keep da croc down pigs''yelled vector. shadow let the up-beat music enter his ears and soon he remembered someone special ''i have my date'' said shadow,'' really who'' asked sonic in delight

''rouge'' replied shadow. sonic grew a dark grin'' ha taken the jewel thief out so she can take ya jewels and touch your chaos spere'' said sonic elbowing shadow, '' dont forget your going out with amy '' said shadow stopping sonics elbowing. ''you really know how to ruin a good time ya know that'' said sonic ''may the best hog win'' said shadow as him and sonic shook hands before running off. suddenly the missile blew up the cop car sending vector out of orbit.

whew chap 1 be on the look out for chap 2 coming to a fanfiction near you s2s out


	2. the plan girls

THE LOVE RACE

yeah i`m back and i brought you present ... CHAPTER 2

warning. this chapter contains mild sexual themes, potty mouthing and OOCness all the fun stuff enjoy 8)

disclaimer. I OWN NOTHING SEGA AND SONIC TEAM DOES SO STEAL THEM AND YOU OWN EVERY THING

in club rouge amy and rouge were sitting at the bar talking about girl stuff. ''anyways i said bitch i don't care if sonics dead and only your kiss can bring him back to life he's mine and i smashed that bitch'' said amy twisting around in her stool.

rouge just watched the pink monster fell from her stool still jacked up on the''iblis blaster'' rouge felt a hand tap her shoulder as a guy offered rouge a drink'' hey did you hear the bats die if they dont drink martinis... soooo drink this if you want to live'' said the guy holding the drink in rouges face. '' nice try silver but i`m not drinking that'' said rouge pushing the drink away,'' come on'' said silver in a a sly tone.

rouge looked at silver irritated '' go away before you get punched like in the first chapter'' said rouge pulling the page back a chapter showing silver getting clocked. the white hedgehog sat the drink down on the bar counter and walked off'' great way to break the forth wall'' said amy sarcastically as she crawling back in her stool.

rouge turned to amy with a big grin '' i tell ya its amazing how much drinks guys buy me'' said rouge leaning back in her stool, amy reached by rouge and snatched the left behind martini ''then why are`nt you dating any of them '' said amy with her hair bow over her eyes.

rouge just signed and put her arm around amy '' mabey when your older i`ll exsplain'' said rouge until amy jumped up and pointed to a wall '' ha you cant [hicup] find a date'' yelled amy in slurry voice.

rouge smiled and waved at the people staring as she dragged amy back to her stool,''please... i`m rouge the bat the fearless huntress the beauty factory'' started rouge but amy cut in '' the single biotch'' said amy sipping loudly on the drink in hand.

rouge huffed and crossed her arms'' as if the stalker of the millenium can talk'' spat rouge

amy stopped sipping on her drink and turned to rouge still with her hair bow over her eyes'' thems sound like fightn words'' said amy throwing her piko piko hammer over her shoulder smashing a man in the face. rouge put a hand up '' amy i really dont wa...'' said rouge but quickly jumped on amy '' yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bbbbbaaaarrrrr figgggghhhtttt '' yelled a man as the club busted into a bar fighting scene.

fists were thrown, drinks were spilled hell even a yo moma joke was heard,amy reared back her piko piko hammer before bringing it down with incredibly force,but just inches away from rouges head the hammer suddenly stopped. '' eeekkkk sonics coming, rouge be on your best behevior'' ordered amy fixing her hair

,''how do you know sonics coming, do you like smell him or something'' asked rouge getting back on her stool. '' nope tracking device'' said amy until her blue hero busted the entrance door errr hole in the wall, rouge leaned back in her stool ''this`ll good'' thought rouge locking her eyes on the two hedgehogs.

''sonic'' yelled amy giving sonic a huge hug, ,''eh its um good to see you too'' said sonic struggling to breath'' sooo what brings you to this dump'' asked amy ignoring rouges screams. sonic started rub the back of his neck[if he has one] ''um amy can i ask you something'' asked sonic. amy stared at sonic with sparkling eyes'' of course my love'' cooed amy, sonic gulped '' AMY WILL YOU GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME'' yelled sonic. ''WHAT'' said rouge '' oh sonic of course i`ll go out with you'' replied amy ,''okmeetmeattwinkleparkat9ohcl ockdidyagetthatgoodbye'' rushed sonic jetting out the club.

''what was that all about'' asked rouge still shocked , amy turned to rouge '' that was me scoring a date'' yelled amy with a big smile as she put her hair bow back over her eyes and became intoxicated again, rouge just stared at amy ''good for you sonic must have picked up his little pebbles and finally ask you out or he went fully brain-dead'' said rouge.

amy looked at rouge'' laugh it up zero cause thats the number of dates you gots OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH'' yelled amy waving her hands in rouges face

,rouge slaped amys hands away '' oh thats it pinky i challenge you to a DATE RACE'' said rouge.

amy looked at rouge with a plain face'' way to sound like something'' said amy pointing to the storys title,'' stop breaking the forthwall... i`ll meet you at twinkle park with my date, prepair to be out-dated OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH'' yelled rouge waving her hands in amys face.

amy just laughed ridiculously loud in rouges face ''HHHHHAAAAAAHAHAAAAAA good luck bat ya gots 15 mins to find a date BOOM'' said amy getting up to leave,'' ANYONE WANT TO RIDE ME HOME'' yelled amy . instantly every man there ran out the hole in the wall eerrrrr entrance door, '' forget this ima wallck'' said amy stumbling to the door, '' well i better hustle down if i`m going to beat pinky'' thought rouge as she walked up to her second floor.

two minutes later shadow chaos controled to rouges second floor. '' it would have taken me forever if i was`nt able to control you'' said shadow hopping off of chaos the water god '' 3yreyy797;p[]'' said chaos, shadow did`nt replied but pushed the piss puddle down the stairs. shadow checked his breath,fixed his quills and sprayed on some AXE body spray causing a huge axe to appear in his hands which he slammed into her door 3 times sounding like regular knocks. shadow then twitled his thumbs for about 30 seconds '' wait... i`m the damn ultimate life form i don't have to wait for rouge to open the door '' thought shadow pulling out his chaos emerald.'' okay come uhh mnn'' grunted shadow picking the doors lock with his emerald.

ohh a cliffhanger will shadow get in rouges apartment will rouge find a date WILL AMY SOBER UP find out in the next adventure of... THE LOVE RACE S2S OUT.


	3. problems

THE LOVE RACE

its your birthday, you open your largest present, out comes... CHAP 3 OF THE LOVE RACE, you faint of joy.

[looks to the ground] sorry people i`ve been down latley[sign] but thats no reason to keep all you beautiful readers waiting, so here we go.

and remember that there's thoes cute little buttons marked reveiw or the pm if you know what i mean.

warning. chapter contains mild sexual themes, vilonce and oocness. ooohhhhh

disclaimer. sega owns sonic the hedgehog not me i own the plot of this story... i think oh well lets start

''click'' rang out as rouges door swung open, ''WHAT THE... UGH'' yelled shadow as a huge pile of trash crushed the black hedgehog, eight seconds later shadow climbed out of the mountain of waste.

shadow then ventured the trash pile and entered the living room, shadow just pointed to the living room that was spotless to the door covered in trash'' i dont even want to know'' thought shadow until the sound of water running entered his ears.'' oh she's taking a shower, well i guess i can wait for her to finish'' thought shadow taking a seat on rouges lovesofa.

as rouge was taking her shower she decided to sing '' NA NANANA NA GOT TO FIND ME A DATE EM UM MU OHHH BEAT PINKY TO TWINNNKKLE PARK BUM BUM BU BUB THEN DUMP MY DATE AFTER RUBING HIS ASS IN AMMMYYYSSS FACE THEN I`M HOME FFFFRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE'' screamed rouge until her shower head broke,'' hmm why does that always happen'' thought rouge as she wrapped a towel around her body before leaving her bathroom.

shadow just stared with wide eyes as rouge walked right by him on her way to her bedroom ''um rouge'' said shadow awkwardly, the bat just waved her hand as she entered her bedroom.

[RECORD SCRATCH] ''SHADOW'' boomed rouges voice as her master door flew open showing rouge breathing fire from her nostrils, shadow looked around quickly as the bat stomped her way closer to him

.'' um hi rouge , i have a perfect explanation for being here'' said shadow sinking in the lovesofa '' it better be good'' said rouge smothering the hedgehog on the sofa.'' um your voice is beautiful'' said shadow with his voice coming out as a whimper as rouge was mere inches from him, '' awwww well thanks shads but can you tell me that when i`m NOT JUST COMING OUT THE SHOWER'' yelled rouge as she teasingly dragged shadow by his ear through all the trash and out the door.

''now you wait here and be good, i`ll be back soon'' said rouge sliding her index finger around shadows cheek before bringing it away from under shadows chin, shadow leaned forwards as rouges hand pulled away[bad idea]. blam shadow took on rouges front door full force, after about five minutes the door swung back open reviling rouge with glittering dark red lipstick , a black lacy shirt with a black bra underneath , a jet black skirt with matching thigh high high heels boots .

shadow smirked at rouge''is this my present for being good'' asked shadow leaning against rouges door in a flirty manner, rouge just blinked twice'' um what'' said rouge surprised at shadows new attitude.

'' nothing, i have a suggestion to help us both in the long run'' said shadow, rouge put her hand on her hip ''i`m all ears'' replied rouge.

''let`s go on a date'' said shadow, rouge blushed madly ''hhow would that help us'' asked rouge with red cheeks, shadow pushed himself from the wall'' well we`re both in a dating challenge how would it not help'' said shadow rubbing his pain-throbbing cheek, rouge looked to shadow with a surprised look '' how do you know about me and amys bet'' asked rouge, shadow looked at rouge with a blank face'' who dose`nt know after your shower song'' said shadow.

rouges eyes flashed as she turned the tables'' well shadow the hedgehog would you take the pleasure of being my date for tonight'' asked rouge leaning closer to shadow, '' um well i... i guess'' stuttered shadow, rouge grabed shadows hand '' great now let`s go show the kids how the adults do a date'' said rouge in a flirty tone ''but the story rating is teen'' said shadow breaking the fourth wall AGAIN.

rouge turned to the black hedgehog '' shadow what did you have in mind'' asked rouge, shadow looked away from rouge'' um nothing let`s go'' said shadow pulling out [ can`t find a word within the teen rang to describe the chaos emeralds state] looking chaos emerald. ''SHADOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT BEAUTIFUL CHAOS EMRALD'' yelled rouge snatching the chaos emerald, shadow took a glimps at the emerald'' what you had a tough lock'' said shadow, '' [cough] kill me'' yelled the emerald before bursting into dust into rouges hands.

''NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO''screamed rouge falling to her knees, shadow just facepalmed.

[five minutes and a new chaos emerald later] shadow and rouge were walking through central city. ''ugh i hate this city'' wined rouge throwing her hands up, shadow turned to his date'' really why'' asked shadow rising an eyebrow, ''well 1 my job is here and 2 you-know-who has an apartment here'' said rouge.

''yeah that's nice'' said shadow staring at rouges body , rouge looked forwards and spotted blue boy and um pink girl? '' damn look at that body, its got curves that would render a super form weak'' thought shadow until he felt an elbow slam into his side, '' look'' said rouge pointing ahead.

shadow followed rouges finger and spotted sonic and Amy walking just a few feet ahead'' come on let`s see what their talking about'' said rouge taking off dragging shadow along.

''oh sonic we`re gonig to have the night of our dreams'' said army squeezing her dates arm, ''yeah'' said sonic sarcastically as he looked away and screamed '' ddddddaaaaaaaammmmmmnnnnnnnn '' in his mind.[ then amy said the wrong thing] '' oh sonic nothing can ruin our date'' said amy until a voice of a certain bat entered her ears '' hey pinky blue'' joked rouge.

amy almost attacked rouge while sonic looked quite happy that rouge showed up,''ugh rouge why don`t you and shadow just go away so me and my sonic can have our dream date'' said amy. rouge almost busted out laughing '' DREAM DATE PLEASE, LOOK AT SONIC HES BEING TORTURED'' said rouge pointing to sonic who was frantically trying to get out off amys grip by biting and stabing her hand with a piece of glass from the window he broke when he realized he was going on a date with amy.

''hes fine are`nt you'' asked amy turning to the blue blur, instantly sonic put on a fake smile'' heh yes'' lied sonic, amy turned to rouge '' see'' said amy in a matter-of-fact voice. as amy loosened her grip sonic slipped out of her hand and started to walk behind the girls, shadow followed suit, sonic turned to shadow.

''so you got rouge to go out with you... how many rings and jewels do you owe her'' joked sonic, shadow rolled his eyes'' grow up damn, i`m the ultimate life form i can get any woman i want'' said shadow posing.

sonic.'' opera, can you get opera''

shadow. ''um well''

sonic.''nope, hmm lady gaga''

shadow.''why would i

sonic.''super nanny''

shadow.''okay now your just playing

sonic.''justin bebier''

.shadow looked at sonic with horror '' WHAT THE HELL SONIC THAT A MAN''yelled shadow scooting away from sonic,'' NO... I THOUGHT THAT WAS A WOMAN, DAMNIT I TOLD PEOPLE HE WAS HOT NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO'' screamed sonic.

amy turned around '' what are you screaming about'' asked amy, sonic and shadow exchanged glances, ''oh no we`re going to be late'' said sonic changing the subject. shadow grabed rouge cradle style'' want to race to twinkle park'' asked shadow, sonic smirked and followed suit'' wait how does shadow know our dates at twinkle park'' asked amy shooting rouge a dirty look.

''ready go'' said sonic and shadow in unison.

'' shadow let`s keep our last conversation to just us okay'' asked sonic '' ha hell no you got bebier fever'' said shadow

well that's done sorry for not up-dating quicker

oh yeah review to vote who will win the race S2S OUT


	4. twinkle park problems

THE LOVE RACE

wow 200 traffic you people are awesome or stalkers[ i eye you very suspiciously]

well the reviews are in and the winner is...[dramatic heart beat] aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh you will have to read to find out [i get food thrown at me] okay okay i`am sorry

warning: last chapter contains mild sexual themes[ again] oocness[again] and [new] vomitingness woooooo

you or your girlfriend just had a baby, the doctor hands you your bundle of joy but CHAP 4 of the love race is there instead, you scream in joy and forget your real baby.

s2s is back and sadly i must inform you all that this is the last chapter of the love race awwwww but don't get sad for i shall make tons of sonic the hedgehog stories in the future [ and not silvers future]

silver: wait whats wrong with my future

s2s: oh nothing it's just THERES A HUGE FIRE MONSTER ROAMING AROUND

silver: ok your right it is messed up

s2s: your damn right it is [clears throat] now lets start... shadow get off of the eclipse cannon controls

disclaimer: i do not own sonic the hedgehog nor will i ever T-T disclaimers break you

five seconds later shadow and rouge appeared one millisecond quicker than sonic and amy.

'' ha we should change your name from blue blur to fading blue cause you getting old and slow'' said shadow smirking at the blue speedster, sonic looked completely insulted '' ha you think this could get slow'' said sonic dropping amy to pose.

amy got up with eyes of fire'' drop your big ass ego cause we`er on a date and i will let nothing ruin it okay'' growled amy breathing hard,

sonics ear just fell to the side'' um o-okay'' wimpered sonic. at his replied amy instantly mood swinged'' okay let`s have our dream date'' squiled amy as she dashed off to the twinkle park elevator,

sonic scratched the back of his neck '' man this is going to be harder than i thought'' he said out loud until shadows voice entered his ears. '' whats the matter blue, you giving up'' said the blue heroes counter part,sonic turned to shadow wearing his trademark grin'' how`about we kick it up a notch'' asked sonic with an evil smirk.

shadow sat rouge down and gave sonic a curious look '' what are you talking about'' asked shadow, '' GAME CHANGE THE ONE TO HAVE A BETTER DATE WINS AND RACE YOU TO THE DOOR BBBBBWWWWWWAAAAAA'' yelled sonic bowling through a family on his way to the door.

shadow and rouge just stared as sonic jetted off like a five-year old [even though he is like twenty or something damn it i`m dabbiling off] , ''okay... come on shads lets go rock this date'' said rouge, shadow turned to rouge with a smirk '' theres two things i could rock bat girl'' said shadow in a sly tone.

rouge blushed madly'' shadow teen rating'' said rouge pointing to the rating of the story, shadow just signed '' well let`s go beat amy and sonic then'' said shadow in a let-down voice as him and rouge entered the twinkle park elevator with sonic and amy.

things were awkward in the elevator, amy was humming sonic was doing the [you're going down] finger motion shadow countered with an arsenal of higher rating finger motions and rouge stared at amy with disgust. '' do you have to hum'' asked rouge crossing her arms , amy directed her attention to the white bat '' um yes'' replied amy as she continued her [tire screeching sounding] humming , rouge could`nt take it anymore '' shut up before i shut you up'' threatened rouge.

sonic and shadow looked at the girls with fear, '' shadow do something'' said sonic as the two hedgehogs bunched up in the side away from the girls, '' ARE YOU MAD MAN I WILL FIGHT SUPER MONSTERS AND ALIENS ALIKE , BUT HELL...NO TO ME JUMP BETWEEN TWO GIRLS FIGHTING'' said shadow.

'' this is`nt a date anymore it`s WAR'' yelled amy as her and rouge jumped at each other and became a small animated fight cloud, '' MOVE MAN MOVE'' yelled sonic as the fight cloud came closer to him, '' I`M TRYING I`M TRING'' yelled shadow until him and sonic got sucked into the brawl cloud.

about twelve seconds later the elevators door swung open reviling the group biting slapping and playing cards. '' got any sevens ''asked sonic '' nope gold fish'' said shadow until they all noticed a man staring at them, '' um welcome to twinkle park'' said the man in an awkward voice.

amy jumped up and fixed her hair '' uhmuh thank you ... SONIC LET`S GO'' yelled amy, everybody got up and dusted off[ like there was dust or something] '' gosh amy i`m right here'' said sonic walking beside of amy.

amy looked at rouge and grew a dark evil smirk '' sonic'' said amy, the blue hedgehog looked down at his date '' yeah what'' replied sonic '' i would like to ride the hover car track'' said amy in a sweet voice,

sonic found her voice kind of creepy but still replied'' um i thought you hated the hover car track'' asked sonic.

amys eyes lit on fire with rage '' JUST TAKE ME TO THEM'' yelled amy , shadow and rouge just watched in horror as the poor blue hedgehog stuttered on his words '' um uh yea i mean of course '' said sonic, as him and amy walked off. rouge looked to shadow '' you know shads i would like to go on the hover car tracks too'' said rouge in almost the same sweet voice.

-_- '' lets just go'' said shadow not even wanting to see what happens if he says no,

as the group reached the hover track a loud drill bell went off enabling everybody to pick a car to race in, but our group had to go all at the back of the line to find special double seated cars. '' aww man this sucks'' said sonic as him and amy claimed a tan-colored car, '' sucks what, my dust cause you going down blue bitch'' said shadow siting in a grey car placed right beside of sonic and amys car,

rouge looked over at amy '' you ready to go down pinky'' taunted rouge throwing her thumb up before shoving it down, amy just laughed and threw the biggest insult possible '' hahaahha what like your D-CUPS CAUSE YOUR SAGGING MOOOOO MOOOOO'' yelled amy causing a crowd of racers to bust out laughing, rouge just perked up her breast[i call them fun bags]'' well at least i got some MISQUITO BITES'' countered rouge, now the crowd was a mixture of laughter and ''ooooooo''s.

'' oh it`s on bitch, move sonic'' said amy as she took the driving wheel, rouge followed suit '' shadow scoot over'' said rouge as she climbed over the black hedgehog, as rouge crawled over shadow he bit his lip until he felt sonics hand tap his shoulder. the way the cars were placed put amy and rouge away from each other but crammed sonic and shadow just inches away from one another,

hey shadow you okay'' asked sonic as he noticed sweat on shadow`s forhead, shadow turned to sonic '' um yeah'' replied shadow.

but suddenly the omochao appeared over the track, '' i`m the omochao i`m here to help you...'' said the omochao but got struck by a shoe,'' ha take that you annoying little bastard'' yelled sonic still in the[ i just threw a shoe] form.

'' sit down '' snapped amy dragging the blue hedgehog down to his seat as the count-down started, '' 3...2...1...GO''yelled a man as the cars came to life and started to blaze[not the cat] down the track ,

as a long straight strip came along amy and rouge went at it '' DIE'' hissed amy as her and rouge rammed their cars into each other causing other racers to panic and slam into walls and blow up .

''AHHHHHHHH'' sreamed both sonic and shadow as every ram would send the two threateningly close to smashing into one another '' hey... shadow...do you...think...we should...stop...the girls'' asked sonic in between rams, shadow nodded crazy,

sonic turned to amy '' amy slow down'' said sonic, amy turned to sonic '' what did you say'' growled amy sonic just looked away '' um nothing'' he replied as he cowered in his seat.

'' rouge slow downnnnnnnnnn'' said shadow until rouge put his hand on her breast shutting him up quick,

as the race raged on suddenly all cars crammed into one big roller-coaster and started to do loop-de-loops.

'' it`s too much'' said a man in first place as he threw up '' look out'' said sonic as throw up splatter all over their car, '' whew you okay am.. '' asked sonic until he noticed amy gagging '' ugh uh not in the car on my beautiful shoe'' said sonic holding amy in the air as she threw up sending throw up flying at shadow and rouge.

'' watch it '' yelled shadow moving rouges head as the stomic waste flew by and smacked some body else in the face,

the cars came to a stop at the starter line '' watch you step when exiting the cars'' announced the omochao with a band-aid on it`s head ,

''ewwwwwwwwwwwwww go go go go go go'' shouted amy pushing sonic, '' gosh amy it`s just...'' said sonic but stopped once he noticed shadow and rouge, amy completely mood swinged once she saw shadow and rouge too. could`nt wait to get a room'' laughed amy, shadow looked confused until he realized he threw rouge in his crotch, '' oh i`m sorry rouge i just wanted to move you from the throw up'' said shadow, as rouge got up she had an air freshener in her mouth,

'' um shadow whats this'' asked rouge holding the air freshener, '' ummmm '' stuttered shadow.

soon everybody moved on to the food court '' i`ll have a king sized chilli dog with extra onions and chilli'' said sonic setting his order while everybody else sat at a table, '' ugh how can you eat that thing after what just happened '' asked amy.

sonic who had his food in hand turned to amy'' i don`t know i guess when i'm hungry nothing can bring me down'' said sonic eating his chilli dog in one bit before siting down beside of amy, '' hey ames wan`a share my milk shake'' asked sonic waving a chocolate milk shake in amys face, '' GOD SONIC GET THAT THING OUT MY BLLLLUU'' said amy but threw up mid-sentence.

shadow and rouge started to laugh at amy, sonic just stared '' what`s so funny '' he asked failing to notice the throw up in his milk shake as he downed the drink, shadow and rouge stopped laughing and bent over throwing up, then everybody there[ minus sonic] smelled the fresh throw up then bent over throwing up, '' what do i stink or some thing'' asked sonic

. after cleaning up sonic walked over to a bush placed in the food-court'' okay you two can come out'' said sonic until amy walked over to the bush, '' um sonic who are you talking to'' asked amy until silver and knuckles jumped from the bush.

shadow and rouge joined the group '' um please tell me they were`nt doing what i think they were in that bush'' joked shadow smirking , silver and knuckles got blank faces'' no i hired them to judge the date and see who had a better date... sooo who won '' asked sonic.

knuckles and silver turned around and started talking, amy started hopping with ecitment'' come on this story has had enough cliffhangers'' said amy, knuckles and silver turned around '' the winner is... nobody you all suck at dating'' said silver shaking his head.

amy pouted '' well since i did`nt win i`m taking sonic home with me'' said amy, sonics eyes widened '' wait what ... ahhhhh'' screamed sonic as amy hog-naped him and ran off .

shadow turned to rouge '' can i take you home'' said shadow, '' why yes you can sir shadow'' joked rouge, shadow grabbed rouge'' chaos control'' yelled shadow as they disappeared [ not on the god chaos]

, as they reappeared they were at the club rouge, ''um well good night rouge...'' said shadow until rouge pulled the black hedgehog into a big kiss.

soon the two broke apart, '' now i`m show you the best part of the date'' said rouge bringing the hedgehog into her club. [start cheesy music] and that's the tale of the ... wait for it... LOVE RACE.

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING I hope you enjoyed it if so leave a review S2S OUT [ i jump on iblis] away iblis and we fade away in the sunset


End file.
